


A lazy morning

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: A typical morning of the Uchiha brothers - kisses, cuddles... But today, these things start to lead to something more. Not only that, today, Izuna wants to try something new. Will Madara be okay with that, though...?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 3 - Role reversal





	A lazy morning

“Good morning, baby.” Izuna’s lips curled into a smile, only to be tickled by a soft peck from his brother. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, then reached for Madara’s lips. The older boy gladly kissed him again and pulled him into his arms. 

Madara’s hand that initially rested on his brother’s waist started aimlessly traveling across his body, stopping again once it reached his butt. To his surprise, Izuna pushed it away. It left Madara confused, he thought this was definitely leading to something, so he broke the kiss, wondering if he misinterpreted the situation.

“What’s wrong…?” 

Izuna just lightly shook his head. “Nothing,” he said and rolled over, now being on top of Madara. Then he kissed him again, hands sliding down his body, spreading his legs a little. At that point Madara broke the kiss again. 

“Are you…?” He didn’t even need to finish his question, the look on his brother’s face gave everything away. Madara turned towards the nightstand, fishing in one of its drawers for a while. Finally, he pulled out a condom and handed it to Izuna.

“Go on…” Madara whispered with a smile, tasting his little brother’s lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Madara is usually seen as the top (especially in a ship with Izuna), so there is a little something with (implied, I guess?) role reversal.  
I'm not that happy with this one, but I'm tired and sick and my brain doesn't work anymore so... yea I kinda gave up.


End file.
